Portable devices can receive notifications from external services at any time of the day. At certain parts in the day such as when sleeping at night, the user might not want to be notified of updates. Most devices have a time window during which the user can request not to be notified. However, in current technologies, this is a time-based window that is manually set by the user or automatically set to a default quiet time, such as from 10:00 PM to 8:00 AM, etc., and might not accurately reflect when the user is active and inactive. For example, if the user woke up two hours earlier than normal and began their day, they will not receive notifications until the normal pre-programmed time setting.